


12 Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are we friends, or are we something more? 12 years reduced to breakneck seconds.





	12 Seconds

A band of snow had brought with it a cold spell leaning into the night. The studio appeared to be vacant, but exuded a welcoming warmth. Rian was sitting in front of his laptop, fine-tuning the vocal tracks they had just finished recording. There was a mug, filled to the brim with bourbon spiked hot chocolate, set promptly beside him. From the corner of his eye, he managed to watch over it and not spill the contents on the mixing board. He squinted at the glaring screen, following the cursor intently. Alex's vocals were no doubt breathtaking to hear through high-quality headphones. Still, minor audio production adjustments had to be made, and that meant spending additional time altering the raw voice clips.

Rian sat up straighter a while later, and gave a thumbs-up with a dazzling smile, signalling the end of their recording session. Alex stepped back from the microphone stand and contentedly smiled back at Rian. There are times when living in close quarters births ideas connected with accounting and leaving everything behind, but this was not one of them. This was another moment of _we made it, again_.

**12**

Alex pushed the studio door open. Rian spun around in his jet-black swivel chair, staring up at him.

"Great job, Alex. You were amazing, as always."

It was a heartfelt compliment. Rian's chest puffed out with pride, the secondhand satisfaction settling in. His heart filled with admiration for the man before him, and he couldn't help but smile wider.

**10**

The air was hot like it was fresh out of a bread oven. Winter's breath flooded in through an open window, loading the control room with a refreshing chill.

Rian brimmed with a sense of accomplishment, waiting for Alex's reaction.

**7**

Inflamed with fulfillment, a crooked smile crept up on Alex's face. Hearing those tracks come to life in front him was a sensation akin to what he had felt during their first album cycle. The songs were like an extension to his heartbeat, a metronome conveying emotions to the thousands who would listen.

"Woohoo!" he cheered on, screaming at the top of his lungs. "That's a wrap, for sure."

And Rian was there with him, throughout the whole process. It was getting late. He must've been tired, too.

**5**

Rian's smile softened as he eyed Alex's expression. It was warm and kind, fuzzy eyebrows framing his dark, doe eyes. Rian saw him take a step closer, and maybe his palms felt sweatier than usual. Alex was beautiful. Not just in looks, but his personality, his voice.

**1**

Alex reached out and tenderly held Rian's jaw. He tilted his head up by the chin, eyes never once breaking contact.

He had known Rian for twelve years. Last week, it was his birthday. He knew his preferred pizza topping, his beverage of choice and his favorite sports team.

"I love you."

The kiss was muscle memory at this point, but the unspoken words finally slipped past Alex's gentle lips. It took twelve years to learn that Rian would kiss back without asking, and maybe it will take another twelve to get used to hearing those three words.

"Love you, too."


End file.
